The present invention relates generally to the field of computational creativity, and more particularly to the generation of novel work products.
Computational creativity is known. Computational creativity is the use of computers to enhance human creativity or, in some situations, simulate human creativity. One form of computational creativity is combinatorial creativity, which involves combining pre-existing ideas or objects into novel work products.